Because I'm Stupid
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: "Porque sigo siendo un estúpido, y se que no hay nadie más que tú, pero a ti te importa alguien más y no sabes lo que siento por ti". [La imagen pertenece a Godohelp]


**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

**Because I'm Stupid.**

.

_"Sabes, quería decirte una cosa, algo importante para mí... _

_que te quiero, sólo quería decirlo en voz alta, eso es todo..."_

_-Boys Before Flowers_

.

Y ahí estaba como siempre tratando de sonreírle a aquella peli-roja que le contaba emocionada el cómo le había ido en su cita con Hans, esa hermosa peli-roja que se había hecho su mejor amiga y su compañera de años, aun recordaba el día en que ella se mudó en la casa de al lado, una pequeña de 12 años que ahora se había vuelto toda una mujer de 20 apenas cumplidos.

-¡Fue tan romántico! –exclamaba Anna detallándole la cita con lujo de detalles, el rubio solo bajo la mirada al suelo evitando la mirada entusiasmada de la peli-roja.

En esos 7 años de conocerla no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que cayo enamorado de ella, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla un día durmiendo en un árbol que dividía sus casa y al contemplarla el deseo de rosar esos rosados labios lo hicieron ver lo que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de ocultarse.

-Solo dile, si no nunca se enterara, es más despistada que la mamá de Phineas y Ferb –comento Elsa sentada a su lado con el libro de Ciencias en sus manos, pues ella le estaba ayudando con un proyecto de la escuela.

Elsa, la hermana mayor de Anna, amiga y compañera de él en la universidad, ya lo había descubierto desde hace mucho tiempo y fueron innumerables las pláticas con la rubia platinada de porque no le decía la verdad a la peli-roja, pero en esos momentos un peli-rojo heredero apareció en la vida de Anna apartándola de su lado.

Pero aun así él seguía viéndola, a pesar de que a ella le importaba alguien más, la seguía queriendo aun cuando sabía que sus sueños y recuerdos eran ocupados por alguien más, aun cuando él era quien la había visto en sus momentos tristes, molestos, frustrados, dolidos, enfadados, alegres, alocados y dulces, ella seguía prefiriendo a alguien más.

Y él era feliz con solo verla pasar, y a pesar de que ella no sabía lo que él sentía por ella, él se mantendría a su lado, aunque admitía que a veces deseaba detenerse y solo marcharse, pero siempre que eso ocurría una necesidad por verla solo una vez más lo invadía obligándolo a solo permanecer así, a su lado, solo como un amigo, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil soportar el dolor.

"Te amo" era lo que se escribía en sus labios cada vez que estaba junto a ella, pero Anna no lo podía ver, hubo veces en que planeo conquistarla, pero ella estaba tan centrada en Hans que pensaba que Kristoff hacia todo aquello como su mejor amigo.

Durante un tiempo trato de olvidarla y empezar a salir con chicas, pero eso no le sirvió en nada, porque en todas buscaba lo que encontró en Anna, y sabiendo que ella era única, se dio por vencido; incluso hubo momentos de cuando salía con chicas en que creía notar celos por parte de Anna, lo que lo alimentaba de pobres esperanzas, pero el sabía que probablemente ella no lo veía como él a veces fantaseaba que lo veía, él solo pensaba en ella y ella solo pensaba en Hans, y por más que lo deseara la peli-roja parecía no corresponder los sentimientos de la misma manera, resignado solo podía guardar ese bello sentimiento que Anna lo hacía sentir.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –pregunto molesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos, pues se encontraba muy a gusto sentado en el árbol y disfrutando de su día libre, hasta que llego la peli-roja a tirarle (literalmente) un libro en la cara.

-¡Se supone que irías conmigo a ver "Bajo la misma estrella"! –le reclamo enfadada soltando lágrimas de rabia- Pero fuiste con Bella.

-Pensé que irías con Hans, siempre terminas yendo con él –le reprocho el rubio igual de enfadado- Y yo termino viéndola solo.

-A él no le gustan ese tipo de películas –le recordó la peli-roja frustrada.

Para él el amor era como una cicatriz, que no podía dejar que se cerrara, porque para ello tendría que apartarse de ella, y simplemente no podía dejar de verla, cada vez que ella nombraba al peli-rojo su cicatriz solo ardía y se abría más, sangrando una vez más. Y le era difícil, ya no lo podía soportar, mucho menos esos días en los que él la extrañaba, cuando ella no se aparecía por Hans, solo podía tratar de callar a ese corazón que con fuerzas gritaba que la fuera a buscar.

Entonces fue que exploto esa tarde de verano después de unos meses en que ella estuviera saliendo con Hans, se encontraban en el parque caminando y paseando a Sven su perro labrador café, que al escucharla decir por séptima vez el nombre del peli-rojo, enfadado y dolido le tomo la cara y la beso, fue un beso rápido, pero en el paso todos sus sentimientos que había acumulado con el pasar de los días, meses y años, el semblante sorprendido de Anna le mostró que ella todavía no podía procesar aquello.

-Hace años que me gustas, así que agradecería que dejaras de contarme lo bien que te va con Hans –le murmuro seriamente el rubio- Te amo –soltó en un suspiro- solo quería que lo supieras, por si ya no me quieres volver a ver.

Y se fue, dejándola en el parque, porque ella no hizo más que quedarse inmóvil, en medio del camino del parque, con el sol a todo su esplendor. No supo de ella en dos semanas, y aun con el dolor y la tristeza de ya no tenerla cerca se concentró en sus estudios para mantener ocupada su mente.

Fue una noche de viernes cuando recibió un mensaje de la peli-roja pidiendo su presencia en el árbol, extrañado pero con su corazón acelerado tomo su chaqueta y salió, la encontró parada apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, se acercó temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar pero disfrutando de poder verla de nuevo, la peli-roja lo miro al sentir su presencia.

-Termine con Hans –susurro la peli-roja rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que él te gustaba –pregunto extrañado y tratando de ocultar la felicidad que esa noticia le daba.

-Me gusta, pero ese día en el parque… -empezó algo sonrojada al recordar el beso, el rubio también se sonrojo ligeramente, ese momento en que su valor y coraje se vio en los cielos y le pudo robar por fin un beso- a lo que quiero llegar es que, tal vez él me gusta pero tú me hiciste sentir cosas con un simple beso que nunca sentí con Hans en estos meses saliendo con él.

Y el rubio no necesito más palabras de aquella peli-roja, se inclinó y beso aquellos labios rojos, tomándose esa vez más tiempo para saborearlos, la peli-roja le correspondió el beso después de unos cuantos segundos, sintió las manos de Anna subir hasta su cuello rodeándolo con los brazos para pegarse más a él, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Comenzaron a salir dos meses después, pues la peli-roja no quería empezar a salir con Kristoff un día después de terminar con el peli-rojo, pues no lo sentía justo para ninguno de los dos y el rubio la comprendió, aunque no por eso dejo de robarle besos cuando se veían solos y la peli-roja no se quejaba mucho por ello, pues a pesar de que no le molestaba ser besada por aquel rubio, ella sabía también que él la había esperado ya por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Basada en la canción "Because I'm Stupid" de mi novio Kim Hyun Joong e.e dd' xDD no se :BB cuando escuchaba la canción me imagine esta historia asi que la escribí :BB así que dejare este One-shot por aquí c:


End file.
